Rotisserie cooking in a cavity of an oven is typically performed with a horizontal rotisserie assembly. Horizontal rotisserie assemblies often require larger manufacturer tolerances between components to facilitate coupling between a spit rod and a drive hub. The larger manufacturer tolerances can lead to consumers having a very low perception of quality of the horizontal rotisserie assemblies due to rattling between components.